This invention relates to a tampon applicator, formed from a paper laminate.
Tampon applicators comprising a pair of telescopically arranged tubes have long been known in the art. Typically, these applicators comprise a tampon holder tube and a plunger tube, telescopically disposed such that a portion of the plunger tube is within the holder tube.
Some applicators have the tampon exposed at the end intended for vaginal insertion (the expulsion end), while others provide a rounded expulsion end, with the tampon covered by a plurality of segments, referred to in the art as "petals", which open during tampon expulsion. A tampon having the latter construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,239, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In this applicator, a weakened region, e.g., a groove, is provided at the base of the segments.
However, the force required to bend the segments during expulsion may be undesirably high, even if a groove is provided at the base of the segments. The high force required may cause discomfort to the user, or may prevent the tampon from being properly expelled.